1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment, more particularly to an elliptical exercising apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional elliptical exercising apparatus comprises a main frame 11, a crank assembly 12, two handle assemblies 13, and two pedal assemblies 14. The main frame 11 includes a base support 111 mounted on a supporting surface, such as the ground, and an upstanding support 112 connected to a front end portion of the base support 111. The upstanding support 112 has a top portion provided with a console panel 113.
The crank assembly 12 includes a crank wheel 121 mounted pivotally to a rear end portion of the base support 111, and a pair of crank members 122 connected pivotally and respectively to two opposite sides of the crank wheel 121.
Each of the handle assemblies 13 includes a connecting section 131, a grip section 132 extending upwardly from the connecting section 131, and a pivot section 133 between the connecting and grip sections 131, 132. The pivot sections 133 of the handle assemblies 13 are connected pivotally and respectively to left and right sides of the upstanding support 112.
Each of the pedal assemblies 14 includes a pedal axle 141, and a pedal member 142 fixed on the pedal axle 141. The pedal axle 141 has a front end connected pivotally to the connecting section 131 of the corresponding handle assembly 13, and a rear end connected pivotally to the corresponding crank member 122.
During exercise, the user steps on the pedal members 142 of the pedal assemblies 14 with his/her hands grasping the respective grip sections 132 of the handle assemblies 13, and then exerts a force on the pedal members 142 in an alternate manner so as to bring the corresponding handle assemblies 13 to swing forward and rearward through the resulting movement of the pedal axles 141 of the pedal assemblies 14. Through coordination of the swinging movement of the handle assemblies 13 and reciprocating movement of the pedal assemblies 14, an exercise simulating striding movement is effected.
Since the pedal members 142 are fixed on the respective pedal axles 141, the pedal members 142 can only move along with the pedal axles 141. Further, movement of the pedal axles 141 is limited by the lengths of the crank members 122 to thereby limit the striding distance, which is defined as the distance traveled by the user's feet during each striding movement. As such, the user's leg muscles cannot be fully exercised, thereby limiting the effectiveness of the conventional elliptical exercising apparatus. If the length of each crank member 122 is increased so as to obtain a larger striding distance, the volume of the conventional elliptical exercising apparatus is also increased, thereby making storage, transport, and rearrangement of the position of the apparatus inconvenient.